


Magical Karaoke

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #184: "Freedom and justice cannot be parceled out in pieces to suit political convenience. I don't believe you can stand for freedom for one group of people and deny it to others."-- Coretta Scott King, On Stage.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #184: "Freedom and justice cannot be parceled out in pieces to suit political convenience. I don't believe you can stand for freedom for one group of people and deny it to others."-- Coretta Scott King, On Stage.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Magical Karaoke

~

“No,” said James.

Al smirked. “And you call yourself Gryffindor?”

James gave him a flat look. “I hate being on stage.” 

“Is my brave, Gryffindor brother too scared to sing a song?” 

“Fuck. You,” James enunciated clearly. 

“Eww, no thanks.” Al grinned. “Even if I liked blokes, which I don’t, incest’s a bit much to suggest, brother mine.” 

“Arse.” James took another swig of his Old Ogden’s. “Why the hell did I agree to come out with you?” 

“Because I promised you an official introduction to a certain best friend of mine you’ve been eyeing?” Al smirked as James blushed. “Although if you don’t man up, he’ll eat you alive.” 

“I’m okay with that,” James muttered, downing his drink. 

“I’ll bet.” Al laughed. “Come on. Magical karaoke’s brilliant fun.” 

James shook his head. “Ugh, fine. But if you show anyone this memory, I’ll hex you into next week.” 

Al rolled his eyes. “Go. I’ll pick something fun for you to sing.” 

“Whatever,” James muttered, winding his way to the stage. 

Several people in the pub clapped when he stepped into the spotlight, and when the music for a Celestina Warbeck song started, James glared at Al, who waved. 

Rolling his eyes, James sang, “Freedom and justice belong to all. You can’t give some liberty and let others fall—”

From the corner, Al gave him a thumbs up, and several of the pub patrons began paying attention. 

Towards the end of the song, the door opened, and in walked Scorpius Malfoy.

James stumbled, finishing as quickly as he could. “…b-belong to all!” 

There was a smattering of applause, a couple whistles, and by the time James left the stage, he was beet red. “Hot up there,” he mumbled when he got back to the table.

Al smirked knowingly. “Right.” Turning towards Scorpius, he said, “You remember my brother James, right, Scorpius?”

“Of course.” 

“Great. James, this is Scorpius. Remember him from school?” 

“Definitely,” said James.

Scorpius’ smile sent shivers up James’ spine. “Nice to see you again.” He offered his hand. When James accepted it, a spark of awareness ran up his arm. 

“So,” said Al briskly. “I see friends over at another table. I’ll be right back.” 

“Al—” James said, but it was too late, he was gone. James coughed. “Would you like a drink, Scorpius?” 

Scorpius smiled. “Sure. What are you having?” 

“Old Ogden’s.” 

“Sounds good.” 

James signalled the bartender, and a couple of glasses appeared before them moment later. He picked up a glass. “Um, cheers.” 

“Cheers.” Scorpius’ eyes held James’ as he sipped. “So, what’s Al told you about me?” 

“That you’re an Unspeakable, you’re a skilled Seeker, and you’re living in a Muggle flat against the wishes of your parents.” 

Scorpius smirked. “So, the boring bits, then.” 

James laughed. “Oh, I dunno. Sounds exciting to me.” 

“Maybe, but it’s not the important stuff.” 

“Ah.” James grinned. “What’s the important stuff?” 

Scorpius leaned in. “I’m single and available.” 

James blinked. “And bold.” 

Scorpius shrugged. “So are you. You were up on stage singing when I got here, after all. And nicely, I may add.” 

“Thanks.” James smiled. “You like singers?”

Scorpius smiled faintly. “I like _you_.” 

“I like you, too,” James admitted. 

“Lovely. Just one other thing,” Scorpius said and, leaning up, he kissed James fully on the mouth. 

Closing his eyes, James kissed him back, moaning as Scorpius drew back.

Tipping his glass to his mouth, Scorpius swallowed his whisky in one gulp. “Well, that answers that. Shall we get out of here?”

“Definitely.” James looked around. “Should we tell Al—?”

Scorpius clasped James’ arm, and the words died on James’ tongue. “Al can figure things out for himself, don’t you think?” Scorpius murmured. 

“Yes,” James whispered, falling into Scorpius’ eyes.

“Excellent.” Scorpius exhaled. “Let’s go.”

As they walked out, James saw Al smile, and continue talking to the girls he’d joined. James looked away, sure his face was flaming.

Once outside, Scorpius turned to James. “Mine or yours?”

James shrugged. “Don’t care.” 

Scorpius hummed. “Mine it is.” 

They landed, and immediately, Scorpius was on James, his hands everywhere. They collapsed onto a bed, groping, kissing. When their clothes disappeared James didn’t notice, focussed as he was on finding pleasure with Scorpius. 

Afterwards, as Scorpius Summoned a blanket to cover them, James closed his eyes and smiled. Maybe magical karaoke wasn’t so bad after all. 

~


End file.
